Destiny  ONESHOT
by usakoqueen
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot. Aus einer Laune heraus entstanden. Nichts besonderes.    Pairing: Tsubasa x Sanae        Disclaimer!  Mein erster Songfic  Song: Heaven  Interpretin: Ayumi Hamasaki    Die Charaktere gehören Yoichi Takahashi


**It was a long road**

Tränen benetzten ihr Gesicht.

Lächelnd stand sie einfach nur da und sah zu ihm.

Sah ihn den Weg entlang gehen, sah ihn direkt auf sich zuschreiten.

Der Junge, der zum Mann wurde.

Ihr Fußballfreak.

Ihr bester Freund.

Endlich war er da, war wieder bei ihr.

Endlich war er zurück gekommen.

Langsam rinnen ihr die Tränen herab.

Tränen der Freude, Tränen der Liebe die sie sich all die Jahre für ihn bewahrt hatte.

„Willkommen zu Hause", flüsterte sie.

Ihr Herz schrie.

Ihr Herz schlug wild, erbarmungslos und aufdringlich.

Glücklich fasste sie nach seinen Händen.

Ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick.

Ein Blick, der alles zu sagen schien.

Ein Blick, der ihr sagte, das er sein Versprechen einlösen würde. 

_Was du mir zum letzten Mal_

_Mit einem Lächeln gerade heraus anbotest,_

_War einfach so schön,_

_Dass ich den Tränen freien Lauf ließ._

„Anego."

Sanft drückte er ihre Hand.

Strich sachte über ihren Handrücken hinab.

Glücklich sah er sie an.

Sah in ihr liebliches Gesicht.

Lächelnd sah er ihre Freudentränen.

„Du warst es von Anfang an.

Immer.

Jetzt bin zurück...wegen meinem Herzen und wegen dir.

Ich habe eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, doch nun bin ich mir Sicher.

Du alleine bist das was ich immer gebraucht habe, was mir Mut gegeben hat in jeder Lebenslage.

Was mich angespornt hat niemals aufzugeben, wie ausweglos meine Situation auch war.

Vor langer Zeit meinte ich, du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten und dennoch tatest du es." Zittrig und nervös zog er ihre Hand an seine Lippe und küsste sie zärtlich

„Ich danke dir so sehr." 

_An diesem Tag sind wir beide_

_Sicherlich mit der Liebe in Verbindung gekommen_

„Tsubasa", glücklich warf sie sich in seine Arme hinein.

„Lass mich nie wieder so lange alleine.

Nie wieder.

Ich will immer bei dir sein.

Egal wo und in welchem Land, Hauptsache ich kann bei dir sein, dir beistehen, dich anfeuern dir ganz nahe sein Und dir immer Mut machen.

Ich will mein leben mit dir verbringen." 

_Wir suchten nacheinander,_

_Haben uns manchmal aus den Augen verloren_

_Und uns schließlich gefunden._

_Welche Folgen also auch immer auf uns warten mögen,_

Verlegen lächelte er.

Er musste es nun sagen, er musste es aussprechen, ehe er den Mut niemals mehr aufbrachte.

„Heirate mich, werde meine Frau, sei bei mir, steh mir bei. Lebe bei mir und mit mir."

Ihre Hand immer noch festhaltend sank er auf seine Knie hinab und blickte bittend, voller Gefühl und Liebe zu ihren Augen hinauf.

Nervös küsste er immer wieder ihre Handoberfläche.

Er hatte unendlich Angst vor eine Abfuhr.

Ja, er hatte lange gebraucht um zu begreifen, wie es ihn nach diesem Mädchen vor ihm verlangte, wie sehr er sie doch brauchte.

Wie sehr er sie haben wollte, mehr als alles andere.

Ein Telefonat ersetzte nicht ihre Nähe, konnte es nie und würde es nie.

Er wollte sie zu sich holen, ganz und Verbindlich, wollte sie in seinen Armen halten, sie küssen und als seins brandmarken.

Er wollte ihr die Welt zu Füßen liegen und alles tun, damit sie bei ihm glücklich werden konnte.

Sie gehörten zusammen, das perfekte Team, eine Einheit, egal was kommen mag und wohin es ihn verschlagen würde, ob Italien, Spanien, Frankreich.

Er würde niemals wieder ohne sie irgendwo hin gehen.

Nie wieder ihre Hand loslassen, nie wieder ihre Nähe aufgeben.

Sie war seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft.

Seine Soulmate. 

_Sie sind nichts_

_Als das Schicksal._

Nach Atem ringend starrte sie zu ihm hinab.

War es ein Traum?

Würde sie gleich erwachen?

Konnte es wahr sein, das nach all den einsamen Jahren ihre Gebete erhört worden waren?

Schluchzend sank sie ebenfalls auf die Knie, direkt in seine Arme hinein.

„Ja", flüsterte sie bewegt.

„Ja...ja...und immer wieder ja." 

_Von dem Himmel, zu dem du dich auf den Weg machtest,_

_Strahlen Sterne sanft auf mich herab._

Lachend und nun ebenso weinend umfing seine Arme ihren schlanken Körper.

Tief sog er den Duft ihres Haars ein.

Liebkoste mit seinen Wangen die ihren, strich immer wieder ihren Rücken entlang.

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf der gesamten Welt", wisperte Tsubasa überglücklich.

„Niemals wirst du es bereuen.

Niemals wird es einen Grund geben, das du es bedauerst.

Meine Liebe zu dir wird ewig blühen." 

_Bleib an meiner Seite, mein Liebster._

_Während du die Zeit durchquerst und dein Äußeres sich verändert,_

_Bleibt die Zukunft, die wir noch nicht gesehen haben,_

_Genau so hier, siehst du?_

Weinend umklammerte sie ihn.

Küsste seinen Hals.

Wie sehr sie ihren Fußballnarr doch liebte.

Niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen, das durch ihn wirklich all ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen mögen.

Sie würde ihn niemals enttäuschen.

Sie würde seiner Liebe alle Ehre machen.

Sie würde die perfekte Ehefrau werden und die Mutter seiner Kinder.

Sie würde seinen Traum leben und sich mit ihm Gemeinsam einen neuen Traum erschaffen. 

_Vertrau mir, mein Liebster._

_Du lebst in mir._

_Deshalb werde ich dir_

_Niemals auf Wiedersehen sagen._

„Du bist alles was ich will, was ich jemals wollte.

Halt mich fest Tsubasa, halt mich fest, bis es keinen Sonnenaufgang und keinen Sonneuntergang mehr gibt.

Gib mir Wärme, Schutz und Halt mein Leben lang. 

Zart hob er ihr Kinn an und schenkte ihr sein wärmstes und glücklichstes lächeln, was er jemals gelächelt hatte.

„Du bist alles was ich will", seufzend gab er sich ihr hin und küsste sie voller inniger Liebe und Zartheit, und wünschte dieser eine besondere Tag würde niemals vergehen.

Er wollte sie festhalten und niemals mehr loslassen.

Lebenslang


End file.
